The 10th Mekakushi-Dan Member? (Trial Version)
by Rizuma10
Summary: Hari yang cerah di markas Mekakushi Dan terpaksa berakhir dengan kemunculan segerombol makhluk aneh berjubah! Hibiya dan Momo bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai 'Anggota Mekakushi Dan yang ke-10! Lalu disisi lain gadis berambut merah yang kabur dari Akatsuki malah nyasar di Kagerou Daze! Summary abal, jadi langsung baca aja yo '-')/


**Rizuma : ehe… Hi Minna! :3 /**

**Yui : author-sama… kenapa kau bikin fic baru lagi? Dua fic itu aja masih belom beres! -_- *liatin list fic di dokumen lappie author yang berantakan :v***

**Rizuma : hehe… abis… lagi demen ama Kagepro, dan tiba-tiba kebayang alur cerita 'bagaimana jika Kushina ada di Kagepro', makanya terbitlah fic ini! :v**

**Yui : *facepalm***

**Rizuma : YOOSHH! Minna, ini memang fic crossover pertama Rizuma, dan entah kenapa Rizuma nekat banget ngecrossoverin Naruto sama Kagepro, padahal Rizuma belom terlalu tahu soal Kagepro! :P**

**Jadi… yang punya pengetahuan lebih soal Kagepro mohon bantuannya ya!**

**Ini hanya versi trial (?), belom masuk chap 1, jadi kalau nanti banyak yang bilang versi trial ini udah bagus, Rizuma akan segera membuat chap 1 nya! :3**

**So, if you didn't like this fanfic, I suggest you to DON'T READ, AND GET OUT from this Fanfic!**

**And… Why don't just enjoy this Fanfiction?**

**-The 10****th**** Mekakushi-Dan Member? (Trial Version)-**

**By : RIZUMA a.k.a Rikka Uzumakki ^^**

**Disclaimer : yang pasti anime NARUTO punya MasKish sensei #plakk**

**and MCA atau KAGEPRO bukan punya RIZUMA :v**

**Genre : Sci-Fi, Fantasy, friendship, anehship (?), danentahlah (?)**

**Rate : T (buat semua kata2 kasar de el el)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Alur kacau balau, ngayal tingkat dewa jashin (?), gaje tingkat Kagerou Daze (?), de es be, de es be :v**

**Ps : maafkan saia bila ada yang kurang pas, soalnya pengetahuan saia tentang anime MCA sangatlah kurang, and saia hanya mengambil setting Mekakushi Dan ketika Hibiya dan Konoha baru bergabung, okeyy? :3 *dihajar**

**And buat setting Naruto, anggap aja Anggota Akatsuki sudah lengkap, tapi Kushina masih genin, YOOSHH! *diinjak :v**

**NO COPAS, NO BASHING !****  
><strong>

**HAPPY READING !**

**~-'-'-'-:v MekaKushina :v-'-'-'-~**

**Summary : Suatu hari yang cerah di markas Mekakushi Dan, terpaksa berakhir dengan kemunculan segerombol makhluk aneh berjubah!**

**Dan parahnya Hibiya dan Momo yang diam-diam kabur dari markas malah bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai 'Anggota Mekakushi Dan yang ke-10'!**

**Disisi lain ada seorang gadis berambut merah kabur dari Akatsuki yang mencoba mengambil Kyuubi darinya, dan akhirnya dia nyasar di Kagerou Daze!**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Akankah Mekakushi Dan akan kembali damai seperti sebelumnya?**

**Akankah gadis itu bisa terselamatkan?**

**Yosh, summary abal, so check it out sajalah :v /**

**GEEZ…**

**THE STORY START NOW…**

**~-'-'-'-:v MekaKushina :v-'-'-'-~**

**Trial Version, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi and My name is…**

**#Normal pov**

"hosh… hosh… hosh"

Terdengar suara terengah-engah dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu kunoichi yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu terus berlari dan meloncat-loncat dari satu pohon kepohon lainnya dihutan itu.

Satu pertanyaan, kenapa?

Karena dari yang diketahuinya, dibelakangnya, beberapa puluh meter dibelakangnya, ada sembilan sosok yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya, lengkap, dengan jutsunya masing-masing yang bisa saja mereka release kapanpun mereka mau.

DEGG…

Mendadak gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah aliran chakra, dan itu berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Sesuai dengan refleksnya, gadis itu kembali berusaha berlari dengan kembali meloncat ke atas pohon didepannya.

"tap tap tap"

"Ku-Kushina! Tunggu! Ini aku!"

"slepp!"

Gadis itupun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya itu. Lalu mendadak sebuah kunai bercabang menancap dipohon disampingnya, dan sedetik kemudian sesosok pemuda berambut kuning muncul didepannya.

"Mi-Minato…" gadis itu tampak menatap nanar pemuda didepannya itu, bibirnya bergetar.

"SYUKURLAH KAU SELAMAT –TTEBANE!" ucapnya lagi sambil langsung menubruk pemuda itu dengan cepat, jelas membuat Minato kaget.

"UWAAGHH! Hati-hati Kushina-chan!" ucap pemuda yang seakan hampir tak dapat berpikir dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari itu, sambil kemudian berusaha melempar kunai bercabangnya ke pohon diseberangnya.

'_gawat, aku kehilangan keseimbangan, kami akan…'_

Belum selesai Minato, pemuda itu berpikir mereka sudah berada diudara, jatuh kebawah.

Dan sebelum Minato sempat mengirim perintah keotaknya untuk berteleport, mereka berdua langsung menghilang.

**SIIII-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**master kecil, apakah yang harus saya perbuat dengan kedua orang yang barusan tersesat kemari?"**

"_**oh, jadi mereka tersesat? Kukira mereka sudah mati. Bebaskan gadis itu dan tahan pemuda itu disini"**_

"**baik. Tapi apakah kita juga perlu memberi kekuatan kepada gadis itu?"**

"_**kurasa tak perlu, karena dia sudah mempunyai sebuah kekuatan yang besar didalam tubuhnya"**_

"**lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu? dia kan belum mati"**

"_**memang, tetapi dengan kekuatan para ular disini, dia akan tetap terus mengulang kejadian yang dialaminya, sampai gadis itu kembali berhasil kemari bersama para anggota perkumpulan yang bernama Mekakushi Dan. Kemudian saat itulah kita akan memulai 'permainan' ini, aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk itu… dan sepertinya para ular juga"**_

"**baiklah kalau begitu"**

"_**sss~"**_

"**seeettt…"**

**-IIINGGGGGGGG…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ughh…"

Suara erangan terdengar dari bibir gadis bermata violet itu. gadis itupun segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap kosong kearah langit diantara pepohonan diatasnya.

"a-apa yang sudah terjadi –ttebane?"

Gadis itupun berusaha untuk bangun, dan anehnya dia tak merasakan apapun, maksudnya… dia tak merasakan rasa sakit layaknya orang yang habis terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Gadis itu hanya melongo bingung sambil memerhatikan sebuah kunai bercabang yang berada didekat kakinya.

"ah? Kunai milik Minato? Dan… dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa aku benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi –ttebane?"

Gadis itu celingak-clinguk sebentar kemudian tampaknya memutuskan untuk memasukkan kunai itu kedalam tas senjata dipinggangnya. Gadis itupun beranjak berdiri, dan kemudian membersihkan bajunya.

"aku juga lupa, sebenarnya sedang apa aku disini? Sebaiknya aku segera keluar dari hutan ini sebelum malam –ttebane!" ucapnya lagi sambil mulai melangkah.

"srekk… srekk…"

Sepasang mata gadis itu melebar, telinganya menangkap sesuatu didalam sebuah semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

"a-apa itu? siapa yang ada disitu –ttebane?" gumamnya pelan sambil memutuskan untuk memeriksa semak-semak mencurigakan itu.

Dan nyatanya, walau gadis habanero itu berusaha memberanikan diri, tetap saja ada sebuah rasa takut yang membuat sikap 'sangat-sangat waspada' padanya saat ini, sampai-sampai tanpa dia sadari, sepasang matanya menjadi merah karena kekuatan monster didalam tubuhnya, serta beberapa rantai transparan bercahaya kuning yang melayang-layang disekitarnya, dari balik punggungnya karena kekuatan klannya yang memang terkenal terlalu besar dan tak terkontrol.

"tap"

"sreettt…"

Gadis itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tepatnya tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

Tapi saat dia sadar, dia hanya menyaksikan rantai bercahaya kuning miliknya yang tampak putus menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan matanya yang kembali berwarna violet.

"ha? Apa yang terjadi –ttebane?" ucapnya sambil menatap pemandangan didepannya yang sudah porak-poranda.

"tap"

"sreettt…"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang asyik mengamati seekor kucing hutan berwarna hitam dibalik semak-semak, tersentak ketika mendengar sesuatu yang seperti suara langkah kaki dan menyibak sesuatu itu. dengan cepat sepasang mata besarnya langsung beralih kearah… seorang gadis berambut merah, dengan dikelilingi cahaya aneh berwarna ke-jingga-an disekelilingnya, serta sepasang matanya yang sudah menjadi crimson dan beberapa rantai-rantai transparan berwarna kuning itu…

Belum lagi selesai pemuda itu menganalisis apa, siapa dan kenapa gadis itu ada ditengah hutan seperti itu, dia langsung merasakan sebuah cakaran ditubuhnya.

"ha- UWAA-…"

DEGG…

Belum selesai pemuda itu menjerit, dia langsung terpaku melihat apa yang telah mencakarnya, dibelakang tubuh gadis itu sudah bertambah sepasang lengan besar dengan cakarnya yang pasti tadi digunakan untuk mencakarnya.

Pemuda itupun menyentuh bajunya sendiri dibagian depan, tampak bajunya sudah sobek dan darah segar mengalir dari luka cakaran itu.

Tapi belum selesai dia berpikir tentang lukanya itu, tubuhnya langsung dililit dengan rantai kuning itu, dan dengan belum sadar sepenuhnya dia merasa terlempar jauh diudara. Dan secara refleks dia menjerit ngeri.

"UWAAAGHHH!"

"BRUKKK!"

Tubuh pemuda berumur belasan tahun itu terhempas pada sebuah pohon, dan diapun jatuh dalam posisi tertelungkup.

"ugh… cukup, cukup Kido yang menyiksa tubuhku dengan tonjokannya, tak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi…" erangnya kesal sambil mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, menjadi duduk bersandar kepohon sambil masih memegangi punggungnya yang serasa remuk akibat benturan dengan pohon tadi, kemudian menuju lukanya yang untungnya tak terlalu parah.

"sebenarnya… a-apa itu tadi? apakah gadis itu mons-"

Pemuda itu tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan sebagai gantinya, dia kembali memikirkan apa yang dia lihat dari gadis itu sebelum dia menjadi seperti ini.

"dia mempunyai rambut merah menyala, sebuah rantai aneh dari balik punggungnya, sebuah cahaya orange aneh dengan tambahan sepasang lengan aneh dengan cakar, lalu… sepasang mata yang merah?"

Pemuda itu kembali tertegun sesaat.

"mata yang merah… apakah itu kemungkinan karena gadis itu memiliki kekuatan mata sepertiku dan Mekakushi Dan?"

Gadis itu terus berlari, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah terluka akibat terinjak duri-duri yang banyak tumbuh dengan liar dihutan tersebut.

"apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Dia terus menggumamkan itu dengan ekspresi bagai ketakutan dengan dirinya sendiri, sambil kembali berlari.

"Kyuubi, apakah kau kembali berulah –ttebane?"

Dia kembali menggumamkan sesuatu sambil menyentuh perutnya sekilas.

Tanpa dia menyadari… ada dua orang berjubah yang mengawasinya dari atas pohon tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"**Itachi, apa kita langsung menangkapnya saja?"**

"**jangan dulu, biarkan hingga dia sampai ditempat Leader-sama berada"**

"tap"

"hah… hah… aku… mendadak lari begini… sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi ta-"

Gadis itu tersentak, seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"ya ampun! A-aku menyerang orang tak bersalah… hanya karena aku kaget melihat matanya? Apa-apaan aku ini –ttebane!"

Gadis itu mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"…apa… tadi dia melihat wujudku tadi –ttebane? apakah dia melihat perubahanku menjadi… ah, aku benar-benar tak mau dia menganggapku monster!"

"**walau begitu kau tetaplah monster. jadi biarkan aku menolongmu dengan membebaskan monster itu dari tubuhmu agar kau bisa hidup normal, bocah Uzumaki"**

DEGG…

Sepasang violet gadis itu mendadak langsung melebar. Dia mengenal betul suara besar tersebut. suara milik sang Leader gerombolan yang mengejarnya, gerombolan Akatsuki.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, gadis itupun menoleh kebelakang.

"ka-kau… sejak kapan…?" gadis itu tampaknya tak bisa berkata-kata dengan benar, ketika melihat wajah orang dibelakangnya itu dengan jelas. Wajah yang penuh pierching itu…

Dengan cepat langsung meloncat tepat di depan gadis itu, lalu langsung mendorong gadis itu kepohon dibelakangnya.

"senang berjumpa denganmu lagi. Dan kupastikan kali ini tak akan ada si yellow flash yang mengganggu itu lagi, serta… kali ini Kyuubi akan benar-benar kuambil!"

Gadis itu tersentak lagi ketika mendengar sebutan itu, dia tahu betul, itu Minato. Dan mengingat Minato dia kembali merasakan perasaan yang aneh, seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"tidak akan kubiarkan –ttebane!"

"seett…"

"hei, jiisan aneh berpierching, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada cewek itu?"

Sang Leader Akatsuki yang sedang mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu dan hampir menusukkan tangan si gadis kepohon untuk menghentikan pergerakannya itu langsung terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berada tepat disamping kirinya, dengan refleks pria itu meloncat mundur kesamping kanan.

"siapa kau, bocah? Jangan coba-coba menggangguku!" ucap sang Leader dengan garang sambil mulai bersiap dengan jutsunya. Tetapi seseorang yang disebut bocah itu hanya tersenyum.

"ah, maaf soal itu, jiisan aneh berpierching. Jangan tegang begitu, santai sajalah. Lagipula aku takkan mengganggu apa yang akan kalian lakukan, kok" ucap bocah itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat gadis tadi ingin sekali menjitak kepala entah siapa itu kalau saja tangannya sekarang tak sedang-

Tunggu, tangannya tak terikat lagi?

"tunggu apa lagi? Cepat lari sana!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya, masih dengan senyumannya. Membuat gadis itu terdiam sejenak ketika melihat ciri-ciri fisik orang itu…

Rambut pirang…

Mata yang seperti mata kucing…

Hoodie hijau lumut…

Senyuman… itu?

"AAAHH? KA-KAU…" gadis itu tampak shock sambil menunjuk orang itu. tetapi pemuda berambut pirang itu masih saja tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya "hai. Ketemu lagi!"

Gadis itu hanya ternganga kaku beberapa saat,

"ma-"

"kalau kau mau selamat dari jiisan aneh berpierching itu, sebaiknya kita cepat lari dari sini" ucapnya sambil dengan cepat menarik tangan gadis yang akan mengatakan sesuatu itu, dan masih dengan senyumannya.

"sekali lagi, maafkan aku tadi karena telah lepas kendali dan menyerangmu –ttebane!" ucap gadis berambut merah sambil menangkupkan tangannya dan menunduk malu. Susah rasanya bagi gadis berumur 14 tahunan itu untuk menatap wajah pemuda pirang didepannya yang sejak tadi tak juga mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

Pemuda itu hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang pasti sama sekali tak gatal.

"ah… tidak usah dipikirkan … daripada itu, ada baiknya aku mengetahui siapa namamu dan kenapa kau.. err dikejar-kejar ji-san aneh seperti itu?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil nyengir ketika mengatakan beberapa kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya itu. gadis itu tersentak sejenak, lalu langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil berdehem pelan.

"mm… namaku? Aku… Kushina, ya, panggil saja begitu -ttebane" ucap gadis itu singkat sambil mengangkat bahuya dengan ragu.

'_Kushina? Nama yang unik'_ batin pemuda itu.

"dan tentang orang itu… ehm, yah… pertama-tama sebenarnya dia itu Leader dari sebuah perkumpulan, emm… Akatsuki namanya" jelas gadis bernama Kushina itu sambil tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil pikirannya masih bermain sendiri.

'_perkumpulan… Akatsuki ya? apakah itu perkumpulan yang sejenis dengan Mekakushi Dan?'_

"oh,Akatsuki… lalu apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka? Mengapa mereka sepertinya…. Ehm, begitu gencar mengincarmu? Karena kau tahu, sebelum aku menolongmu, aku juga bertemu dengan beberapa yang lainnya, dan untungnya aku bisa memperdaya mereka" ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa tak enak karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan konyol sejenis itu, yang dia rasa juga bukan sepenuhnya urusannya. Kushina hanya memiringkan kepalanya, kaget.

"huh? Memperdaya? Oh ya, sebelum itu, boleh aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi dengan kau yang mendadak berada disamping Leader Akatsuki, lalu ikatanku yang tiba-tiba lepas -ttebane? apakah kau melakukan semacam ilusi untuk itu?"

Pertanyaan gadis itu sontak saja membuat pemuda itu kaget, sangat kaget juga gugup dengan bagaimana dia harus menjawab dan menjelaskan semua hal yang dia yakin gadis itu pasti takkan memercayainya. Pemuda itupun mendadak tersadar akan sesuatu, kembali kepada mode 'deceive' nya, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"eng… entahlah, aku hanya melepaskan ikatanmu dengan cepat, jadi mungkin kau tak menyadarinya" ucapnya santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. Agak konyol memang perkataan pemuda itu tadi, tetapi gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"ano… kau… terluka, ya?" ucap gadis itu ketika mengamati baju bagian depan pemuda itu yang sobek dan kotor oleh darah. Sepertinya sejak tadi gadis itu lebih memerhatikan luka itu daripada penjelasan oleh pemuda itu. dan pemuda pirang itupun mendadak salah tingkah lalu segera menyentuh lukanya tersebut.

'_ukh… perihnya, kurasa ini tak akan sembuh dengan cepat, jadi apa yang nanti akan dikatakan Kido dan yang lainnya ketika melihat ini?'_

Pemuda itu meringis sejenak ketika memikirkan itu, tetapi secepatnya mengubah ekspresinya agar tak membuat gadis didepannya itu makin khawatir.

"ah… i-ini tak separah kelihatannya, kok! Ini pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat! Kau tenang saja dan jelaskan saja sebab Akatsuki mengincarmu?" ucap pemuda itu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kembali ke sebelumnya. Masih tampak sisa kekhawatiran diwajah Kushina, tetapi gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat.

"ehm, baiklah –ttebane. Membahas kenapa Akatsuki begitu mengincarku… karena itu memang misi mereka untuk mengumpulkan para monster yang disebut biju, dan kali ini mereka mengincar monster yang ada didalam tubuhku ini –ttebane" ucap Kushina, sambil menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Pemuda yang agak tak bisa mencerna perkataan gadis itu hanya bisa melongo sejenak.

"biju… Monster didalam tubuhmu?" gumam pemuda itu pelan.

'_monster, ya… apakah itu kekuatannya?'_ batinnya kembali bermain sendiri.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"ya, namanya Kyuubi, dia monster siluman rubah berekor Sembilan, sewaktu aku kecil dulu, monster ini dimasukkan kedalam tubuhku oleh tetua desa –ttebane" ucap Kushina lagi, dan kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih rendah serta lesu dari sebelumnya karena membicarakan kenangan buruknya dimasa lalu, membuat pemuda itu tersentak lalu jadi merasa agak bersalah.

"ah, eeh… umm… ma-maaf, kurasa aku menanyakan hal yang tak seharusnya kukatakan, ya?" ucap pemuda itu dengan agak kikuk, Kushina pun menatap pemuda itu sebentar, lalu langsung terkekeh pelan.

"tidak apa-apa, jangan cemas akan itu, karena aku sudah biasa begini, juga aku sudah lebih bisa menerima keberadaan monster ini dibanding dulu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tipis sekali, senyuman miris.

"ngomong-ngomong… bisakah aku mengetahui apakah alasanmu menyelamatkanku? Padahal tadi aku kan sudah… yah, kau tahu kan" ucapnya lagi, kini dengan nada tak enak sambil mengelus tengkuknya dengan ekspresi bersalah. Pemuda itupun mengangkat bahunya sambil kembali dengan senyuman kucingnya.

"yaah… aku hanya kebetulan lewat, lalu mau menyelamatkanmu saja, memang kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tampaknya tak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya, tepatnya tak bisa mengatakannya karena dia masih merasa gadis itu pasti tak akan percaya bila dia mengatakan alasan sebenarnya darinya.

'_kalau kukatakan aku menolongnya karena aku penasaran dengan mata merahnya serta ingin tahu kekuatan apa dibalik itu, dia pasti takkan percaya'_ begitulah batinnya yang kembali menyimpulkan seenaknya.

Kushina hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi setengah bingungnya. Pemuda itu langsung kembali memutar otaknya untuk membuat perkataannya lebih meyakinkan didepan gadis itu, entah kenapa dia seperti harus melakukan itu, dari semua kebohongannya yang dibuatnya yang biasanya tak pernah membuatnya menjadi merasa harus berpikir seperti itu.

Dia melepaskan hoodie hijau lumutnya yang sedari tadi dipakainya.

"begini saja, aku pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya… bila kita bertemu lagi! Ya, kurasa begitu! Jadi.. aku menitipkan hoodie ini untukmu. Dan bila ada yang bertanya siapa kau, utuk menyembunyikan identitasmu… mungkin kau bisa bilang kalau kau adalah…" kata-kata pemuda itu terputus, dia memakaikan hoodienya ke gadis yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata pemuda pirang tersebut.

"anggota Mekakushi Dan yang ke-10!"

Sepasang violet Kushina membelalak, sangat lebar. Dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, Mekakushi Dan.

"baiklah… dan apakah… sepertinya kita akan berpisah? Kalau begitu bisa aku tahu siapa namamu -ttebane?" Tanya Kushina, untuk yang terakhir.

Pemuda itu memasang senyumannya lebih lebar, lalu langsung bergaya ala tokoh manga yang cool dengan cara mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu menunjukkan jempolnya kedirinya sendiri.

"namaku… Kano, panggil saja begitu"

'.' '.' '.'

**(anggap aja saat itu Kano sedang memakai sebuah hoodie berlengan panjang berwarna hijau tua, hoodie sementara yang kemudian diberikannya kepada Kushina. Solved! :v)**

**~-'-'-'-:v MekaKushina :v-'-'-'-~**

**OWA- eh… becanda, masih ada lanjutanya lagi nih '-'/ *ditinju**

**Sementara itu…**

"huh? lagi-lagi dia menghilang seenaknya! Kemana saja sih bocah itu? ini sudah hampir jam makan malam!" terdengar sebuah omelan dari seseorang berambut hijau panjang yang mengenakan hoodie ungu, sambil melipat tangannya dengan kesal.

"ano… dari yang kudapat dikamarnya, dia hanya meninggalkan ini" sahut seorang pemuda berhoodie hijau sambil mengacungkan sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam setengah lengan yang pastinya milik salah satu member disana yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini, Kano.

"pluk!"

"ha? Kertas apa itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek yang kebetulan lewat sambil langsung mengambil kertas yang jatuh dari hoodie milik Kano itu, dan kemudian membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

"**aku pergi keluar, aku tidak kembali malam ini"**

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa tertangkap dari sekumpulan kode heliograph yang acak-acakan itu, atau memang gadis itu yang kurang pandai membaca kode semacam itu.

"surat, ya?" ucap seorang pemuda ber jersey merah yang hanya melirik dari belakang gadis berambut pendek itu, dan anehnya, pemuda itu ikut mengarahkan HP nya yang didalamnya ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang ikut melengok kedalam isi surat tersebut.

"lagi-lagi dia pergi keluar, ya? heran, semenjak aku dan master disini, dia jarang kelihatan dimarkas, ya?"

"Kano-nii ngilang lagi, ya, oba-san?" ucap seorang bocah berambut cokelat yang tadinya masih asyik membuat 'Boneka Suara Asahina 2' nya, tetapi dia menghentikannya sebentar karena lebih tertarik kepada apa yang terjadi, diikuti seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tak mengucapkan apapun.

"ha? Oba-san janaiiii!" jerit gadis berambut pendek itu sambil memelototi bocah berambut cokelat yang hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"em… uh… anoo… etto, kalau boleh a-aku tahu, sebenarnya kenapa dia selalu pergi keluar seperti itu?" seorang gadis imut berambut ikal bertanya kepada pemuda berjaket hijau yang hampir beranjak pergi. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"entahlah, dia itu memang misterius dan aneh seperti itu" jawabnya sambil akhirnya beranjak untuk memasukkan hoodie hitam yang masih dipegangnya itu ke dalam bak cuci didapur.

"misterius… dan aneh, ya…" ucap gadis pertama berambut hijau itu sambil ikut beranjak meninggalkan gadis berambut pendek dan bocah berambut cokelat yang masih saling berdebat, Momo dan Hibiya.

"kalau kau masih mengatakan aku oba-san, sapi, atau gen-gendut, ya, itu, maka aku tak akan membantumu mencari Hiyori-chan lagi, baka!"

"hah? Mana bisa begitu, bukannya semua yang aku katakan benar ya, oba-san sapi?"

"PLETAKKK!"

"obaa-san sapi janaiiii!"

Lalu pemuda ber jersi merah yang sedang berdebat tentang arti tulisan di surat yang tadi direbutnya dari Momo dengan HP- maksud author dengan makhluk biru di HP nya, Shintaro dan Ene, yang ditonton oleh pemuda berambut putih bernama Konoha dan gadis imut bernama Mary.

"master payah, bukankah yang ini artinya adalah begini, dan ini adalah ini?"

"oi, oi, aku tak payah! Kau saja yang sedang error dan sembarangan mengartikan kode yang itu, kan' Ene?"

"tuk tuk!"

"kyaaa berhentilah menggetok layar HP seperti itu master, berisik tahu!"

"…"

"…"

Gadis itu berhenti didekat sebuah jendela, lalu mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"apapun yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, aku bersumpah akan meninjumu bila kau pulang, Kano"

'.' '.' '.'

**~-'-'-'-:v MekaKushina :v-'-'-'-~**

**Nah ini baru OWARI beneran buat Trialnya and TBC kalau pengen lanjut ke chap 1 ^^V**

**Sekian~**

**Rizuma takut flame, nih… makanya Rizuma hanya bikin Trialnya, segini aja gimana? Ada yang kurang kah?**

**Ada yang OOC kah?**

**Mohon komentar dan infonya sangat dibutuhkan :')**

**Sungguh Rizuma takut di flame, tolong buat fans Kagepro jangan flame saia, saia kan newbie ToT/**

**Ono : penakut -_-**

**Yui : hush, jangan gitu, itu wajar, kan?**

**Ono : tidak, menurutku tidak.**

**Yui : apanya yang gak wajar sih?**

**Ono : mukamu!**

**Yui : HEH!? Ngajak berantem ya lu? *acungin Bazooka**

**Ono : halah, lu kali yang sewot dari tadi *siapin segrobak melon berkualitas ekspor (?)**

**Rikka : hah, mulai lagi -_-**

**Kou : cih, gak bisa apa kalian berdua damai sekali saja?**

**Ono & Yui : URUSAII!**

**Kou : hegg… *keselek bazooka rasa melon (?)**

**Rikka : sudah, sudah! Kalian berdua, diamlah! Kou, lebih baik kau membantuku membacakan ini *acungin kertas closing fic**

**Kou : hng… cih, ya, baiklah… *ambil kertas**

**Bagaimana? Apakah FF ini memuaskan? Membosankan? Garing? Gaje? Dan setumpuk penyakit lainnya? (?)**

**Review kalian adalah semangat hidup bakauthor~ *ya, dia memang lebay**

**Dan kalau kalian mau Request Cast, Pairing, Genre, judul ataupun alur FF, sertakan saja dengan Review anda :3**

**Gomen ne, banyak TYPO bertebaran… "-/\-)**

**#tebar TYPO Katsu! -_-a *Deidara nyasar :v***

**Salam panas from RIZUMA ^^**

**And…**

**Onegai~~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**V**


End file.
